Legacy of the Hero 6: The Return
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: Luke, Mara, Ben, Jacen, Leia, and Legolas travel to Middle Earth to stem the tide of war.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Legacy of the Hero

Part VI: The Return

Written by: Joseph Sockolof

* * *

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE:**

_Luke Skywalker – Jedi Grand Master_

_Mara Jade Skywalker – Jedi Master_

_Jacen Solo – Jedi Knight_

_Ben Skywalker - Jedi Knight_

_Leia Organa Solo – Jedi Knight/ Galactic Alliance Chief of State_

_Radagast the Brown – Wizard from Middle Earth_

_Samwise Gamgee – Halfling of the Shire, was member of Fellowship of the Ring_

_Meriadoc Brandybuck – Halfling of the Shire, was member of the Fellowship of the Ring_

_Peregrin Took – Halfling of the Shire, was member of the Fellowship of the Ring_

_Rosie Cotton – Halfling of the Shire, married to Samwise Gamgee_

_Elrond – Leader of Elven Fellowship, Elf from the West of Middle Earth_

_Galadriel – Elf from West of Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Celeborn – Elf from West of Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Goldberry – River Daughter from Old Forest in Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Gildor Inglorion – Elf from West of Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Thranduil – Former king of Mirkwood, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Elrohir – Elrond's son, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Elladan – Elrond's son, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Cirdan – shipwright of Grey Havens, member of Elven fellowship_

_Glorfindel – Elf from West of Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Haldir – Elf from West of Middle Earth, member of Elven Fellowship_

_Princess Zelda – Exiled ruler of Hyrule, Jedi in training, Leader of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Aragorn – King from Middle Earth, Jedi Master, member of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Gandalf the White – Wizard from Middle Earth, Jedi Master, member of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Colin – village boy from Ordon, Hero of Hyrule, Jedi in training, member of Hyrulian fellowship_

_Malon – once resided in Lon Lon Ranch, member of Hyrulian fellowship_

_Ilia – Ordon Mayor's daughter, member of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Midna – Exiled Twilight Princess, Jedi in Training, member of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Saria – Kokiri, Sage of the Forest, member of Hyrulian Fellowship_

_Sauron – Maker of the One Ring, Dark Lord from Middle Earth_

_Saruman – evil wizard from Middle Earth_

_Agahnim – formerly Ganondorf's lieutenant, now Saruman's lieutenant_

_Darth Sidious – Sith Lord_

_Grand Admiral Thrawn – Chiss mastermind_

_Joruus C'baouth – insane Jedi clone_

_Eowyn – King Eomer's sister_

_Eomer – King of Rohan_

_Faramir – Steward of Gondor_

_Gimli – Leader of Dwarven stronghold of Lonely Mountain, was member of Fellowship of the Ring_

_Legolas – Jedi Master, was member of Fellowship of the Ring _

_Treebeard – leader of the Ents, and guardian of Fangorn Forest_

_Stephen – author of so-called fan-fic, member of Hyrulian Fellowship, Earthling Male_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Betrayal is looming ever closer as Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker sets out for Middle Earth with his twin sister, Princess Leia Organa Solo, her daughter, Jaina, and the Elf Prince, Legolas of the woodland realm.

Luke has no fears that his wife Mara Jade and their son, Ben, will be in any danger. He has full confidence in his nephew, Jacen Solo. Little does he know that his trust may be misplaced.

Dark have been Luke's dreams of late, but he only sees a cloud of darkness if he peers into the future. He believes the imminent war is the cause. His mistake could be fatal to all...

* * *

Chapter 1

Departure

Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker was walking away from the stables with a small smile. He hoped Link would see success in his quest to Hyrule. He sensed the Dark Side growing continually darker as the war began. He jogged a few paces to catch up with his twin sister, Princess Leia Organa Solo and her daughter, Jaina Solo, and of course the Elf Legolas. As he caught up with the small group he gave Leia a reassuring smile, sensing she was feeling quite anxious about this mission.

"Leia, everything will be fine; trust me!" he laughed.

"I do hope you're right, Luke. I just have a bad feeling about this war; like its being manipulated by someone sinister." She shuddered at the thought.

"You mean like Palpatine?" Luke asked in alarm.

"Exactly my feelings on the issue, Luke. Why aren't you more worried?" she asked her brother.

Luke shrugged. "I just feel that we should trust in the Force. We will prevail, we always do!" he smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Luke, don't say that! The minute we are too confident we fall. Over-confidence is a great weakness. We learned that with Palpatine during the Galactic Civil War, remember?" she explained.

Luke paled at the thought. "You're right, Leia; I don't know what came over me. But that's not the point." He replied.

"Then what is?" Leia asked him.

"The point is that the Force is with us, always. Always remember that, alright?" he smiled.

Leia nodded feeling greatly relieved. She had to focus more on her training, she thought.

Leia and Jaina got on a great brown horse and prepared to ride off. Luke got on a magnificent white one, similar to Shadowfax, while Legolas leapt on Arod. Luke galloped into action and led the way to the portal.

The portal was days away from the Jedi Temple on foot and should be only a night away by horse if they didn't slow or stop. Luke decided to press on through the night, sensing they were needed more than ever in Middle Earth. He risked a glance at Jaina and Leia, knowing Legolas was fine. He looked at Leia to see her stifle a yawn with Jaina's head on her back fast asleep.

"She hasn't had any rest since she got back from the Unknown Regions, Luke. Just let her rest, now, while she can." Leia whispered.

Luke chuckled. "Of course, Leia; soon enough, we will all need that energy. Once we pass through the portal and enter Middle Earth I'll find a place to make camp." He told Leia.

Leia smiled relieved. She gasped when she saw the portal looming up ahead of them. It glistened in the moonlight. The portal was a giant stone circle mounted on the ground with several different symbols on its surface, kind of like constellations, she thought.

"How do we activate it?" she asked in a whisper when she noticed that it was blank in the middle showing fields through the middle.

"Through the Force, of course!" Luke chuckled as he raised his right hand and made a sweeping motion towards it.

All of a sudden there was a small tremor in the ground in front of them as a small dais rose from the earth. It was made of the same material as the portal was and had the same symbols, but this time on buttons. In the middle of all the buttons was a giant red one, Leia assumed it activated the portal once pressed.

"How do you know which combination of these symbols to press to activate it?" she asked in wonder.

"I trust in the Force, Leia; watch!" Luke replied.

Leia nodded as she watched Luke wave his hand over the strange device. All of a sudden 8 of the symbols on the device lit up one after the other while the correlating ones on the portal lit up as the portal connected with each one in triangular like slots. Leia was speechless, it was unbelievable! Luke finally put his hand down on the red button which caused a water-like substance to fill the portal and jet out like a beam of water and then back in again.

"Whoa, is it safe to go in?" Leia asked bewildered.

"I believe so; nothing's happened to me so far. Let's go." Luke said resolutely as he led his horse straight into the portal's water-like substance. In an instant he was sucked into it, Leia gasped waking Jaina.

"Uncle Luke!" the girl gasped in horror.

"It's alright you two, that's perfectly normal behavior for a portal." Legolas reassured them as he led Arod into the portal's substance and got sucked in as well.

"You want to go first, sweetie?" Leia asked her daughter shakily.

"Yeah, I guess so; if Uncle Luke and Legolas can do it, so can we, Mom." Jaina said with a small yet nervous smile as she led their horse up to the portal.

Mother and daughter both gulped as they stepped through the water-substance of the portal. Immediately they felt something tug them and whisk them through the portal and what felt like space, or maybe a black hole. The next thing they knew, they were stepping out of another portal in Middle Earth. They had made it! They were in Middle Earth at last!

"That was nova, Uncle Luke!" Jaina gushed in awe craning her neck to look at the portal.

Luke chuckled. "It always is, Jaina; although I think your mother needs to get used to it." He laughed as Leia stumbled over, looking queasy.

"What ever happened to the luxury of the Millennium Falcon?" Leia managed out of the corner of her mouth.

Luke and Jaina chuckled. "This way's just faster and more convenient, I guess." Luke shrugged as he led them to the place where he had made camp.

The small group of Jedi stoked up the fire and Jaina and Leia went to sleep while Luke stood watch and Legolas stood with his eyes half-way closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Among the Little Folk

Leia woke with a start when she heard a small commotion. When she got all the sleep out of her eyes she saw that the sun was just rising above the hills. When she turned to see what the commotion was all about, she gasped. There was a small party of Halflings confronting Luke and what's more they appeared quite alarmed.

"Uh oh, this can't be good." She muttered as she got up to join her brother.

"And I will say it again, and again, until you leave us peace abiding Hobbits alone and go back to where you came from! Big Folk are not allowed inside the borders of the Shire per the King's orders! Now scram, or I'll call the sheriff's!" the leader of the small groups shouted.

Leia put on the sweetest smile she could manage and bent down, so she could be at eye level with the Hobbit.

"Hi, my name is Princess Leia Organa Solo, and I am the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance. We have only come to aid the Free Peoples of Middle Earth in their fight against the Dark Lord Sauron, for he has returned." She finished with a sad look in her eyes.

At the mention of Sauron's return the group of hobbits all gasped. "Then, it's all true?" the leader gasped.

Leia nodded. "I'm afraid so, dear sir. By the way what is your name?" she inquired.

The hobbit was shaken for a minute, but quickly regained his composure. "My name is Leogrim Half-Baggins. I am a guardian of all that is good. Thank you for coming. We have been sensing some unnamed evil on our borders and are growing restless and fearful. I apologize for trying to chase you all out." He said as he looked each of the travelers in the eye, and gasped as he recognized Legolas.

"Legolas, is that you?" he gasped.

Legolas walked over to the hobbit with a laugh. "Leogrim, it's been far too long! Where's Nobb and Lacnas? " he asked looking around.

"Here," said a high feminine voice behind him.

"Here," said a gruff manlier voice at his side.

Legolas nearly jumped in shock. "I thought I told you two to quit doing that! You two are worse than Merry and Pippin!" Legolas said gruffly.

Jaina laughed in merriment. The two hobbits turned around to look at her. "My word, it's a Jedi, Lacnas! Never in my wildest dreams…" Nobb said in awe.

Jaina chuckled again. "Oh, I'm really not that much of a Jedi, you two. I'm not really worth all the praise or credit." She mumbled as she grew pink in the face.

Leia came over upon hearing that. "Jaina, do you really expect them to believe all that rubbish? After all, you are the Sword of the Jedi and granddaughter of Darth Vader." She chuckled.

At the mention of Darth Vader Lacnas and Nobb gasped. "It's true, then? We heard rumors..." Nobb whispered.

Leia nodded. "Where are we exactly?" she asked after looking around at the beautiful environment.

"You are in what we Hobbits call 'The Shire'. To be more exact, you are in Oatbarton in the region of Evendim." Leogrim answered.

Leia gasped. "Aragorn mentioned this place to me before! His forefathers, the kings of old, resided here ages ago, right?" she inquired.

Leogrim nodded in awe. "Right you are, miss. It appears you know your history quite well for a stranger and one of the Big Folk." He said looking in her eyes with his deep brown ones.

Leia blinked back a tear. "I'm sorry, Leo, it's just that you remind me so much of my son, Anakin. He died a few years back in the War." She said with sorrow.

Leogrim walked over to the Princess and gave her a pat on the back. "There, there, miss; what's done is done. You must not dwell on the past for too long, you know; at least that's what Old Gandalf used to say." He consoled.

Leia smiled at the mention of the wizard's name. "You knew Gandalf? Wow; I knew he visited the Halflings, but he never mentioned you." She said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Leogrim gulped. "Well I was sort of a behind-the-scenes sort of guardian, you know?" he chuckled.

Leia nodded. "Oh, I get it. You helped the Fellowship while they moved abroad. Sorry, I grew up under the oppressive rule of a Galactic Empire, its better safe than sorry, you know?" she smiled.

At the mention of a Galactic Empire the Hobbits grew fearful.

"Um, Miss Leia, whatever happened to this 'Galactic Empire"? Nobb asked timidly.

Leia chuckled. "Well, Nobb, we defeated it of course!" Leia said as she grew sad.

"Only to have it replaced by a new Empire, led by your son." A voice said.

Leia turned around and was shocked to see her father walking towards her. Luke strode towards his father.

"Anakin, what are you saying? Jacen's our only hope of defeating these Dark Lords! He can't be a Sith!" he cried.

"I've just come from the future, and it is very grim, for everyone. Trust your feelings, Luke." Anakin said as he vanished.

Luke was worried, if Jacen had really gone over to the Dark Side, things would be grim indeed.

"Leia, Jaina, Legolas, we have to move; now!" Luke whispered.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Luke." Leia whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Luke gave a slight nod before turning back to the hobbits.

"Well, halflings, I am afraid we are going to have to take our leave, now." Luke said as he waved his hand in the air and used the Force to wipe their memories. But, before he could, the leader, Leogrim, spoke up.

"wait, Master Skywalker! We can help. We hobbits are warriors at heart. We are at your service!" Leogrim urged.

Luke stroked his chin. Maybe they were of some use. He needed to warn Mara about Jacen, but he needed to press onward for the Grey Havens or else the Elves would be on the move.

"Alright, Leogrim; I have a very crucial mission for you. This may prove fatal to all of you, but it must be done. Are you willing?" Luke asked as he eyed the hobbits.

They all nodded their heads.

"I need you to wait here for my wife, who is traveling with my son, and my nephew, Jacen Solo." Luke began but the Hobbits all gasped when they heard his nephew was the Sith Lord Anakin had mentioned.

"Do you want us to kill him?"Leogrim asked stoutly as he pulled out his sword.

"You can't kill a Sith! Only a Jedi can! What I want you to do is to get Mara alone and warn her about Jacen for me, got it?" Luke asked.

The hobbits nodded in unison. Luke was still feeling uneasy about the whole situation though.

"I want you all to promise me that under no circumstances will you try to kill him, alright? When the time comes, I and I alone will deal with him." Luke finished as the hobbits all vowed not to try to kill Jacen Solo.

Luke grew calm once more.

"Well, I guess this is farewell." He said as he turned to leave, but Leia put her hand on his shoulder urging him to wait.

"Luke I believe we need a guide who knows the way to the Havens." She said simply.

At the mention of the Havens, Nobb perked up. "Are you going to the Grey Havens? Whatever for? I thought you came to save Middle Earth!" she inquired.

Luke chuckled. "My dear Nobb, we're not leaving! We're just meeting the Elves! Do you know the way?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I do! Lacnas and I go there every year! Come Lacnas, we shall be their guides." She giggled as Lacnas skipped over.

"It'll be like an adventure!" Lacnas laughed as he skipped around the Jedi in jubilation.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Uncle Luke, you can't be serious." She mumbled.

"Well, Jaina, do you have any better ideas? We need to get to the Havens and fast before the Elves create more problems for us." Luke whispered.

The Jedi all agreed that they needed guides who knew the area and all the shortcuts.

"Well, Lacnas, and Nobb, we are going now, come!" Luke shouted as they all mounted their horses.

Within moments they were off! Three horses led by two ponies! Before Leogrim could blink they were mere specks in the horizon. Now he just had to wait for Jedi Grand Master Skywalker's wife.

"Alright, you halflings, you heard the Jedi, we have to warn his wife! Who's on first watch?" he shouted as he marched up and down the rows of his warriors.

A hand shot up down the line of hobbits, Leogrim marched down the line to discover it belonged to Rosie Cotton.

"Rosie Cotton? What are you doing all the way out here in Evendim?" he roared.

"Sorry, Sir! I just wanted to be part of the action, sir!" Rosie saluted.

Leogrim rolled his eyes, he hated new recruits; they were way too chipper for his likings.

"Where's Sam?" He barked.

"Err… Sam, who's Sam?" Rosie lied.

"What in tarnation has gotten a hold on you, lass? Sammie's your husband! Now, tell me where is he?" Leogrim demanded.

Rosie looked down at her feet. "Well, he's sort of on another adventure, you see…" she said lamely as she shuffled her feet, not daring to look into Leo's eyes.

"What?! You better not be lying to me, girl!" Leo roared, growing furious.

Rosie blushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, sir! Old Master Radagast recruited him for another quest with Pippin and Merry. He said something about finding Gandalf, and the One Ring, Sir!" Rosie explained.

Leogrim paled after hearing this. "Why didn't you speak up when Master Skywalker was here?!" he demanded.

Rosie gulped in terror. "Thought never crossed my mind sir!" she answered.

The heated debate was cut short suddenly when the massive portal nearby started dialing an incoming wormhole.

"Incoming traveler, sir!" a young hobbit barely out of his tweens announced as he rushed over.

Leogrim looked at the portal in alarm. "Alright, hobbits; this is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Get to your stations, Now!" he ordered.

There was a mass rush and a thunder of hobbit feet as the hobbits all got in position a good distance away from the portal as the wormhole roared out and back in again. The hobbits all aimed their bows at the entrance of the portal. Moments later, a figure shrouded in a great black cloak with their face hidden by its hood walked through the portal followed by a smaller hooded figure, who was followed by a woman with red hair, dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master, and had a great purple cloak clasped to her neck. She as well had a lightsaber attached to her belt.

"Greetings Master Skywalker! My name is Guardian Leogrim of the Shire, and your husband has a message for you and you alone!" Leogrim said briskly pulling her aside from her two mysterious companions.

"Not so fast, Hobbit!" I have every right to hear this message too!" Jacen Solo said as he lowered his hood.

All the hobbits gasped when they saw his face. Jacen turned on them. "What, you've never seen a Jedi before?" he said with a cocked brow.

"Uhh… Run for it Hobbits!" Rosie stammered.

Jacen looked at Mara in confusion. "I don't understand Aunt Mara, if Uncle Luke was here already, why are they afraid?" Jacen whispered.

Mara had a very bad feeling about this. "Leogrim, explain yourself now!" she ordered.

"I'm sorry only you are allowed to hear the full story, miss." Leogrim said again.

"We'll see about that, Halfling!" Jacen sneered as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Leogrim gulped in terror. Mara glared at Jacen.

"Put it away, Jacen, NOW!" she growled.

"Only when he tells ALL of us the message from Uncle Luke!" Jacen growled back.

Mara gasped at her nephew's violent behavior, it was totally unlike him.

"Jacen, I'll handle this. Let me hear the message alone, first and I'll tell it to you later, ok?" she said in an icy tone.

Jacen finally nodded. "Alright Aunt Mara, Ben and I will wait here for your return." he said evenly not showing emotion.

Mara nodded her head in approval. "Very Good, Jacen." She said as he turned on her heel to follow Leogrim.

Leogrim led her to a small encampment near a copse of trees. As soon s they got inside his tent, he motioned for Mara to sit down. Mara sat down, waiting for the message from Luke.

"Well, what's the message, Leogrim?" she asked clearly annoyed at all the secrecy involved.

"Luke wanted me to warn you about Jacen. Well actually, Anakin warned us about him." Leogrim began, but was cut short when Mara gasped.

"Is everything all right, Master Skywalker?" he asked clearly alarmed.

Mara had grown pale, Anakin Solo was dead. He died in the Yuuzhan Vong War ten years ago.

"Anakin Solo warned you?" she asked in shock.

"No, Anakin Skywalker warned us." Leogrim corrected in confusion. "Who is this Anakin Solo?"

Mara gasped again. Things were getting complicated again. Why had Anakin Skywalker shown up again? He had been dead for more than 30 years! This didn't make any sense. She began to fear for Luke and Leia. What if they were walking into a trap?

"Master Skywalker, are you sure you are alright?" Leogrim asked again worried.

Mara nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anakin Solo was my nephew, brother to Jacen Solo." She replied answering his question.

Leogrim nodded in understanding. "What exactly was the warning about Jacen?" Mara asked.

"Well, Anakin told us Jacen will become the next Sith Lord." Leogrim explained.

Mara nearly fainted at the news. All of a sudden her personal com-link beeped. She picked it up and turned it on to see Luke on the other end.

"Luke, is it true?" Mara said in a whisper.

As Luke nodded, Leia came into view. "Mara, rest assured, I will NOT let my son become like Vader. He will NEVER be a Sith. I'll kill him myself if he even thinks about becoming a Sith!" Leia said with her usual serene smile.

"Mother, you know anger leads to the Dark Side." A voice said behind Mara.

Leia didn't even flinch when she saw Jacen appear behind Mara. "Jacen, you will stop this right NOW! You know in your heart that you will only get death if you go down this path. Now, let Mara guide you back into the light, sweetie." Leia said in a motherly tone.

Jacen just smirked and gave a small laugh. "Well Mother," he said in a deep pitched voice.

"Consider this a warning to you and all the Jedi, if you ever speak to me that way again, you will die!" Jacen grinned eager to kill some members of his family.

Mara's jaw dropped. She thought she had known her nephew so well.

"Only a sith deals in absolutes, Jacen." She smiled as he ignited her lightsaber.

Jacen smiled, all was going according to plan. "Ah, but that's where you and all the Jedi are wrong, dear aunt." Jacen laughed as he took out his lightsaber. But he did not ignite it yet.

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "What in the Force is that supposed to mean, do you think we, Jedi, are weak? Well, you have underestimated us, Jacen. I am sorry that it has to be me to kill you. But I can't have a Sith lord running around, now, can i?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, you will try, Jade, you will try!" Jacen laughed as he ignited his crimson blade.

By now Leogrim had leapt clear of the two and was by the exit of his tent calling for back up. Within seconds Ben Skywalker came dashing through the tent flap with a small group of hobbits behind him to find his mother and Jacen battling in the tent.

"Jacen, why?" Ben cried.

"Ben, get out of here, go to your father and Aunt Leia. Warn the Jedi!" Mara ordered not daring to look away from Jacen.

"Mother, this is not your battle. Please step away from it, thank you." Said a strange voice from the other side of the tent. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look.

The voice belonged to a tall man with red hair, and was dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master. He looked a lot like Ben, actually.

"Ben, honey, is that you?" Mara asked in disbelief.

"Hello mother, it is I, I have come from the future." Future Ben said with a smile as he walked towards Jacen.

"Hello Jacen, you weren't expecting this were you?" Future Ben laughed.

Jacen grew angry. "You can't stop me! If you do, it will mess up the space-time continuum!" he snarled.

"Is it, Jacen?" Future Ben smirked.

Jacen gulped in terror. He started to back away.

"Ben, mom, Run! Get to Luke! Go!" Future Ben ordered as he pinned Jacen to the floor with the Force.

Mara grabbed younger Ben's hand and quickly clipped her lightsaber to her belt and dashed out of the tent with the Hobbits following behind her. She threw Ben up on his horse and leapt on hers.

"Leogrim, where's Radagast and the Hobbits? I need to know now!" she barked.

"Why do you wish to know of my whereabouts?" a gruff voice said.

Mara turned to see an old man in a brown robe walk up with four hobbits following him.

"Radagast, you need to come with us, now! I have no time to explain, but we have to meet my husband at the Havens!" Mara said quickly.

"Why should I trust you?" Radagast said as he narrowed his eyes.

"We're friends of Olorin." Mara whispered.

Radagast's brows shot up instantly. "Right, this way! Follow me! TO the havens!" he yelled as he leapt on his horse, and the hobbits leapt on ponies behind him and charged off. Mara quickly got her horse to dash after them as well.

The company sped off out of Evendim and towards the Grey Havens. The sun passed overhead and soon set. The moon came up and passed overhead and set as the sun came up. They had finally reached the havens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting at the Havens

Luke and his company had finally reached the Havens as a ship came to port. Luke and the others waited as the ship docked and the ramp was lowered. Luke leapt off his horse with a soft thump and walked towards the ramp. As he walked, he raised his hood to hide his identity, and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, which was hanging on his belt. He slowly approached the ramp as a beautiful lady dressed in a shimmering white dress walked down the ramp and laid eyes on him. As her eyes flashed, Luke felt a great tremor through the Force. Clearly this woman was strong in the Force. Her Force presence was similar to that of Gandalf, but somewhat different.

"Halt, stranger! I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. Nobb and Lacnas I recognize but you three in robes of strange make, I do not. Who might you be?" Galadriel demanded as she lowered her hood and several elves joined her.

Luke's heart leapt with joy. They had made it to the Havens in time!

"Greetings, Elves from the Undying Lands of the West! I am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. I am here on behalf of Olorin, the great white wizard and Halfling friend. This is my sister, Galactic Alliance Chief of State, Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo, and her daughter Jedi Knight Jaina Solo." Luke said as he removed his hood and bowed.

Galadriel raised one eyebrow. There was a murmur of voices behind her as the rest of the Elven fellowship came to see what the commotion was about.

"If what you say is true, Master Jedi, then where is Olorin?" Galadriel inquired.

Luke was about to answer, but was interrupted when a whole other group of travelers arrived. With them was none other than Radagast the Brown. All the elves gasped when they recognized him.

"Radagast, what brings you to the Havens?" Galadriel asked, clearly bewildered.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Lady Galadriel; I was just trying to find Olorin." Radagast said as he looked around at the other strangers in puzzlement.

"If I may, I think I can explain." A red haired man said as he strode into the middle of the group, gaining a huge gasp from Luke, Leia, and Jaina.

"Ben, you're old!" Luke managed after a moment.

"Hello, father. Yes, I am old; for I come from the future." Ben smiled.

Luke almost fainted. "What are you doing here, son?" Luke gasped.

"I am here to stop Jacen from enslaving all the free-peoples of our galaxy. I am the Grand Jedi master and all, you know." He smiled.

Luke paled. "Ben, what happens to me in the future? Do I die at Jacen's hand?" Luke whispered.

"Dad, don't talk like that! You just passed on the role to me. It was time for you and your generation to pass on the torch to us. I had to step into my legacy." Ben said as he patted his father on the back.

Luke gave a smile. "Well, I'm glad that you stayed in the light. But, where's Jacen?" he asked.

Ben smiled slyly, almost like Han. "Let's just say he's tied up at the moment, shall we?" Ben laughed with a twinkle in his eyes.

A tear slid down Leia's cheek at this. "What happened to my son, Luke? How did we let this happen?" she whispered.

"Aunt Leia, I have everything under control. Very soon the author of this whole story will join forces with the Hyrulian Fellowship, and the tide will turn in our favor. It's all part of my master plan, trust me. I can't avert this whole war, but I can sure as the Force end it quickly." Ben explained.

"Wait, did you say something about an author and a story?" Jaina asked in interest.

Ben nodded as he walked over. "Yes, Jaina, we are all in a story. I sensed Jacen was going to try to capture the author and use him for his own evil schemes, so I pulled the author out of his own time and sent him to join our allies in Hyrule. Brilliant, huh?" Ben smiled.

Luke scratched his chin as he thought this over. With the author pulled from his own time, the story would be left to the Force. "This is good; very good." He said with a smile as he walked over to his son.

Ben chuckled. "I learned from the best, Dad." He replied simply.

Luke almost fainted. "Ben, please tell me, you don't mean Jacen!" Luke gasped.

"Dad, I was talking about you." Ben said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I knew that." Luke grimaced.

"Wait just one second! What about the Ring and Frodo?" Galadriel demanded as she walked towards the Jedi.

Ben gave a small reassuring smile and walked towards her. "Lady Galadriel, the Ring is --- by the Force, this is not good!" Ben gasped as he put a hand to his forehead.

"What isn't good?" everyone yelled in unison.

Older Ben ignored them and began pacing. "He'll take the Ring once the Hero is dead. The War will be all over, and the Jedi dead. This is all my fault!" he kept murmuring to himself.

Luke and Mara shared worried glances. If their son from the future was worried, things were bad; very bad. "I have a bad feeling about this." Luke, Mara, and Leia all said in unison.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" young Ben shouted at his older self.

Not only did the older Ben Skywalker 'Snap out of it', but the rest of the Skywalkers and Solos as well. Young Ben smiled to himself and walked back over to his parents. "That's better. Now what's wrong?" he demanded of his older self.

Older Ben walked over to his family and wiped a tear from his face. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I've failed you; I've failed the Jedi Order." He said as he bowed his head.

"Now, Ben, honey, whatever you did, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be, right? After all, you are a Skywalker." Mara smiled.

"Mom, I've let Jacen have the One Ring! Now tell me, how BAD IS THAT?" Older Ben shouted.

Mara didn't cringe or even back off when her son yelled. "So he takes the Ring when he kills Link; is that it?" she asked.

Older Ben nodded, and then smiled as he realized what she was saying. "Eureka! That's it, of course; why didn't I think of that?" he exclaimed as he gave his mother a hug.

"But we can't stop this event from happening. It has to happen; it is the will of the Force. Jacen has to kill Link, he has to take the Ring. If the Alliance of Dark Lords doesn't make their own Rings of Power, we will never defeat them. We have to let it happen." Ben explained.

Luke suddenly understood. " Of course, all we have to do is collect all the rings and destroy them, thus destroying the Dark Lords themselves!" Luke said.

Ben shook his head. "Sorry father, but it's not that easy. It will significantly lessen their power, but they will live on. We have to be ready to attack as soon as the rings are destroyed. It's the only way." Ben said.

Luke nodded. "But first we have to save Middle Earth from utter destruction and war." He told everybody as he tightened his belt and took his wife's hand.

"We are the Jedi, the protectors of the Galaxy, and we will not let Middle Earth fall into ruin and bloodshed! You have our lightsabers this day!" Luke said as he looked everyone in the eye.

"Thus it begins." Ben whispered as he vanished.

Luke was the only one who heard the whisper. The Force worked in mysterious ways. He was ready for the coming war. He felt that it would be the last great war he would fight in.

"Would you quit thinking like that, honey? We have a war to win, remember?" Mara said with a sly grin.

"Right, Mara. Alright, everyone; we're heading out!" he shouted for all to hear as he mounted his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fellowships of Middle Earth

"Before we start this quest to restore peace to Middle Earth once more, I shall assign two separate fellowships. One that I and Mara will lead to aid in the battle of Minas Tirith, and the other which Jaina will lead to Helm's Deep." He said with a smile as Jaina gasped.

"Thanks Uncle Luke." Jaina whispered.

"You are the Sword of the Jedi, Jaina. You are needed now more than ever." Luke said.

Jaina nodded.

" Now in my fellowship shall be: my sister, Leia, and for the elves shall be: Elrond and his two sons, and Gildor and Cirdan. Representing the Hobbits shall be: Rosie, Lacnas, and Merry." He finished as all the ones named gathered by him and the rest gathered by Jaina.

"Jaina, you will take care of Ben for me, right?" Mara asked.

"Indeed I will, Aunt Mara. You can trust in me." Jaina said with a bow of her head.

"We won't be separating yet. For now we shall make for Lorien and then go our separate ways." Luke finished.

With that all settled, the travelers all mounted and sped off for the edge of the Shire.

"Wow, I can't believe we're leaving The Shire!" Nobb gasped as she held tightly on to Ben.

Ben chuckled. "Hey, it's a big world out there, and an even bigger Galaxy." He said as the wind blew through his hair.

Nobb grew wide eyed at the mention of the galaxy. " You mean you've been through the Great Ring before?" she asked.

"Well, this is actually my first time actually. Before I flew a starfighter to other planets in my galaxy." Ben explained.

Nobb gasped at the mention of a starfighter. "What's a starfighter?" she asked.

Ben paused at that. How could he explain what a starfighter was to this young hobbit who only knew horse drawn wagons and swords and spears?

"Well, it's a great flying vehicle that can travel in space." He explained.

"I hope to see one in my lifetime, they sound fascinating" Nobb said.

"Who knows maybe you'll ----" Ben started to say but got caught off by a great thundering noise behind him.

He quickly turned his horse around to witness the StarGate activate and a wormhole appear. Zooming out of the StarGate were thousands of starfighters. The Jedi were all off their horses in moments with lightsabers lit.

"Luke, those are Imperial fighters!" Leia whispered as the Jedi prepared to take down the fighters.

"I know, Leia. Jacen wants us dead." Mara said as she tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

All of a sudden Ben issued a shout and like a flash was pummeling all the fighters to the ground.

"Uh, Luke, who taught him how to do that?" Mara gasped.

"I can't even do that!" Luke gasped as he slashed one of the fighters.

There was a fierce battle between the Jedi and the fighters. But, Ben Skywalker mysteriously destroyed them.

"Ben, how did you do that?" Jaina asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea." Ben whispered.

All of a sudden the Ben of the future appeared again. "Don't you guys understand? He is the Chosen One!" he explained.

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"But I thought Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One!" Luke asked.

"He was the Original Chosen One, but now a new Sith has risen." Ben replied.

"So we need a new chosen one!" Luke gasped.

Future Ben nodded. But the younger Ben held up a hand.

"Wait, if Jacen is a sith, who's the other?" he asked.

"Yeah, Yoda said there were always two!" Luke added.

Older Ben took a deep breath. "This time there is more than two; a whole group actually." He whispered.

"The Alliance of the Dark Lords is allied with the Sith! Of course, only Jacen would think of that!" Mara seethed.

Older Ben nodded. "Yes, mother, only he would think of something so dastardly." He said as he vanished.

With that the fellowships mounted their horses once more and began to head towards Buckland. After a fortnight of travel, they finally reached the edge of the Shire and entered Breeland. Once they had passed over the Brandywine Bridge, they quickly made their way to Buckland. From there, they headed for Crickhollow. They made no stops, for they wanted to reach the home of Tom Bombadil before dawn of the next day. As the sun was rising, they were entering the Old Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trouble in Rohan and Gondor

While the two Fellowships of Middle Earth were forming, there was still a battle to be won in Rohan. Night had fallen on the country of Rohan. At Helm's Deep a fierce battle was being fought. Rohan was outnumbered. Eomer just hoped the dwarves would show up and soon. The Rohan forces were dwindling down. They could barely hold the gates, let alone the wall.

"Milord, I see a distant speck in the sky!" Eomer's second-in-command exclaimed as he pointed towards the sky.

Faramir dashed up the stairs to try to get a closer look at the speck. It was looming closer and closer by the second. Soon, he could see that it wasn't just one speck, but nine black specks!

"Nazgul," he breathed in shock.

Eowyn and Eomer looked at each other in fear. "We're doomed. Where is Gandalf when you need him?" he whispered.

As imminent destruction is looming ever closer to Rohan, Gondor is having its own troubles. The city of Minas Tirith is under siege by Sauron's forces. Lady Arwen is ordering every able body to fight. She still has hope for Lord Elessar's return, although no one else does.

"He will return I assure you!" she announced to the brave men fighting for their lives.

All of a sudden she saw nine black specks high in the sky diving for the city.

"Milady, those are Nazgul! We have to retreat to the inner city!" Arwen's captain whispered urgently.

Arwen shook her head. They would not retreat, not now; not ever.

"You will stand your ground, captain; that is an order!" she growled as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Arm your bows and fire at my command!" she ordered her soldiers.

Within moments all the soldiers had their marks set on the black specks. Arwen was about to give the order when the black specks halted in flight and she saw that they were not Nazgul; or any enemy for that matter. They were her allies, the Eagles!

"Put down your bows!" Arwen exclaimed.

All the soldiers lowered their bows in amazement as the eagles landed in the city. Gwaihir approached Arwen and bowed his head.

"Lady Arwen I have news." He said.

Arwen nodded her head for him to go on.

"The Elves have returned to Middle Earth. The Jedi are with them now." He announced.

Arwen gasped. Could it be; could Aragorn be back in Middle Earth at this moment? She regained her composure and looked at Gwaihir.

"Lord Elessar was not with the Jedi, milady; I am sorry." Gwaihir said as he and his eagles lifted off.

Arwen bowed her head in sorrow. Her captain took the soldiers towards the outer edge of the city to strengthen the defenses while Arwen wept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Old Forest

Luke led the way into the Old Forest. There was a slight wind that enveloped him as he passed the gate causing his cloak to ripple. Gandalf had provided detailed maps of Middle Earth for him, which he had studied thoroughly. The wizard had instructed him to make contact with Bombadil as soon as he had the Elves with him. So, off the company went in search of Tom Bombadil!

"All our hope now lies in secrecy." Luke explained as he led the company through the forest.

The hobbits could sense that Luke Skywalker was a both a great warrior and wise like Gandalf. Luke strode boldly through the forest turning this way and that until they had made it to Tom's house.

"Wow, we didn't even get lost once, Nobb!" Lacnas chuckled.

"The Force is strong with my family." Luke whispered as he approached the door and rapped twice.

The door was flung wide open to reveal a very comical character. The man was short and wore yellow boots, a blue jacket, leather pants, and a brown hat with a blue feather sticking out of it. He let loose a merry laugh as he took in all his visitors.

"What might we have here at Tom's door? A great company of warriors lost and seeking old Bombadil's help?" he laughed as he danced around.

Luke clasped his hands in front of him and waited for the man to finish his silly little dance. Gandalf had warned him of Tom's antics, and Luke was prepared to wait him out if need be.

"Tom, Olorin has sent us. We desperately need your help. There is a war brewing in Middle Earth. We must all unite and form an alliance." Luke explained.

"Who might you be; and where is old Olorin?" Tom demanded as he spotted the Elves.

"I am a Jedi. My name is Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Olorin is taking care of another issue for me; and he apologizes for his absence. But, I have another wizard with me. You may have heard of him from Olorin; his name is Radagast." Luke finished as he stepped aside for Radagast to face Bombadil.

"Ho now, if it isn't Radagast!" Bombadil chuckled with a gleam of recognition.

"Good, all is going to plan." Luke whispered to Mara.

Mara nodded her head slightly as she continued to watch Tom. Radagast held up his right hand for silence. Tom immediately stopped dancing and singing and looked at Radagast.

"You have to help us, Tom. This war is spreading even to the Shire. The forests of old are dwindling down. You may not have any place to master if you don't aid Middle Earth in this fight. We are begging you, please help us." Radagast said.

Tom scratched his beard in contemplation. "Ho now, never before has Tom interfered in the affairs of the Outside." He whispered.

Goldberry approached him. "Never before has the threat been so great, Tom. Once all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth have been destroyed, you will be next; last as you were first." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Tom nodded. "It seems the times are indeed grave. I will join your company and aid you in the coming wars in Middle Earth." He said gravely.

Luke nodded at Tom and gave him a small smile. "The Jedi thank you for your help, Tom; we won't forget it either." He said as he shook Tom's hand.

Thus Tom Bombadil allied himself with the company of Jedi, Elves, and Hobbits and left the borders of his land for the very first time since he landed on Middle Earth in the Early Days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SG-1 and the Ancients

The company continued their journey through the Old Forest and by nightfall reached Bree. A light rain had begun to fall as they made their way onto the road leading to the town of Bree. As they approached the gate that led into the city, they noticed that the town was eerily quiet for this time of night. For it was only early evening. Luke had a very bad feeling about this, as he led the way to the Prancing Pony.

"I agree Luke, I sense a trap." Mara whispered.

The Jedi all took out their lightsabers, but did not ignite them just yet. They made it to the Inn without incident. The door was slightly ajar, so they all went in warily.

The moment Luke passed through the doorway; he was fired at by stormtroopers. His lightsaber was ignited mere seconds before the shot was fired and with ease he blocked it. With the Force, Luke sent the troopers cascading into the far wall opposite the door. Luckily it was only three troopers, and not a full battalion. Luke ordered Mara and the others to take the guns. He bent down to check if the troopers were dead and found an alarming sight. These troopers were dressed in black armor and had a strange insignia on their shoulders. It was not the symbol of the Empire, but of the Galactic Alliance!

"Luke, what is the meaning of this? We don't have stormtroopers! And, why would the GA ambush us?" Leia asked.

"You betrayed us, Princess, how could you?" Galadriel demanded as her eyes glowed in fury.

"I assure you I did not authorize this!" Leia snapped back.

"Then who did?" Galadriel asked.

"It was I that sent these stormtroopers to ambush your company, Jedi Solo!" a gruff voice said from the top of a nearby stairwell.

"C'baouth!" Mara and Luke whispered in unison.

As one the Jedi all ignited their lightsabers and started towards the stairway. Luke led the charge as he leapt the stairs 3 steps at a time. They Jedi got within 5 meters of the crazy clone when they were force pushed down the stairs to land at Galadriel's feet.

"Master Skywalker, who is this new threat, not your wayward nephew again?" Galadriel demanded as she helped him up.

"No, just an enemy from the past. A clone, actually." Luke explained as he waited for C'baouth to appear.

As the rest of the Jedi got up, C'baouth appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, met Master Jedi; I have long foreseen this." He chuckled.

Luke and Mara rolled their eyes. "Oh, please, C'baouth, this is getting old! Give it up already! In case you didn't know Luke's a Grand Master now; more than a match for you!" Mara laughed.

C'baouth just smirked. "Is that why young Caedus is his nephew?" he chuckled.

So, Jacen had a sith name. Things were more serious than Luke had once thought.

"We far outnumber you, Joruus, so don't try anything!" Leia said as the Jedi all surrounded the mad clone.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Jedi, I have come to help. I am not that mad clone of the Empire's. I am the REAL Jorus C'baouth. I sent the stormtroopers as test to see if you were really who you say you are. I offer my services to you on your quest." He explained to the shocked looks of the Jedi.

"Ah, well if it isn't our old friend, Merlin." A female voice said from the door that the company had come through.

They all spun around to lay eyes on an average human woman with long blonde hair tied back. She was wearing a black uniform with the symbol of Earth on it. Luke's jaw dropped.

"You're from Earth!" he whispered.

"Yes, I come from the Planet Earth. My name is Colonel Samantha Carter, and that man is not who he says he is!" she finished as she walked towards the old man.

"Tell me something I don't know." Mara muttered as she followed Carter.

"Merlin, we thought you were dead." Sam smiled as she activated her radio.

"Daniel, I have someone you might be interested in seeing." She said over the radio.

Within moments, three other men wearing the same uniform as Carter walked in along with a black haired woman dressed in the same uniform. the first one to step in the door laughed as soon as he saw Merlin.

"Ok, Morgan, enough is enough! We all know Merlin is dead, so stop with the charade." He said as he took off his glasses to clean them.

"My apologies, Dr. Jackson, but I'm not Merlin, Morgan, OR Jorus C'baouth." The old man chuckled.

There was total silence. All of a sudden Luke let out a small laugh.

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"Colonel Carter was on the right track, for I am an Ancient." The old man smiled.

Sam chuckled. "Alright, are you an Ancient we may have heard of?" she humored the old man.

"You could say that." He answered with a gleam in his eye.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard." He smiled as his body transformed into a small gray alien.

"But, that's impossible! We saw your whole race blow up with your planet!" the black haired woman gasped.

"Ah, that you did; but had you not been distracted by the Ori ships, you would have seen us ascend." The alien chuckled.

"I knew it was a trick!" one of the other men whispered with a smile.

"Colonel Mitchell, we had to fool the Ori in order to survive. We were on the brink of extinction. But our hopes were not unfounded. You are the fifth race. You have proved that with your finding of the Ark of Truth!" Thor smiled as he bowed.

"So, why are you here, Thor?" the black haired woman asked.

"The Ancient High Council sent me to help you defeat these Dark Lords." Thor replied.

The black haired woman arched an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to the rule of not interfering?" she asked clearly skeptical of the answer.

"Vala Mal Doran, Arthur knew you would be skeptical." Thor chuckled.

Mitchell held up a hand. "Wait, did you just say Arthur, as in King Arthur?" he asked.

Thor nodded. "Indeed I did, Colonel Mitchell. The stories you heard were true Merlin helped him ascend."

"Is he the one who came up with this whole plan?" the tall man with a strange symbol on his forehead asked.

"That is correct, Teal'c. For he is the head of the Ancient High Council" Thor replied to gaping mouths all around.

"Arthur is the Head of the Council?!" Daniel gasped.

"Yes, Daniel, I am. It was I who sent Morgan to help you find the Ark of Truth. It was I who tricked Adria into giving Vala the answer to the 'three into one' riddle in a dream. And, it was I who led you to the Ori galaxy." Arthur smiled as he stepped into the light of the doorway.

Standing in the doorway behind SG-1 was none other than the King of legend himself, Arthur! SG-1 had gone through quite a lot over the past few years. But, this moment clearly defined the past few years of adventures.

"I knew you when I was ascended, didn't I?" Daniel whispered as he approached the king.

Arthur smiled as he embraced Daniel. "Daniel Jackson, it was I who sent you back when SG-1 was looking for the Lost City. I had a plan and it succeeded! It was I who finally convinced Oma to fight Anubis!" he smiled as he looked at Daniel.

Daniel's jaw dropped, as did the rest of SG-1's. Daniel blinked twice. Sam just stared at Arthur. Luke chuckled in surprise.

"Well that certainly explains quite a lot." he smiled.

"And, leaves us with questions as well," Vala chimed in.

Arthur nodded to Thor.

"We are sorry for all this trouble that came about with the Ori and their human followers, but we are Ancients after all." Thor said as he vanished.

"I am sorry we have to leave so soon, but there are pressing matters in Hyrule, farewell SG-1, and thank you for all your help with the Sangraal and the Ark of Truth!" Arthur smiled as he vanished in like manner.

Vala chuckled. "They're Ancients alright!" she said bitterly.

"Indeed, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c murmured.

Mara looked at Luke. She had no clue who these people were and why they were in Middle Earth. Colonel Carter caught the look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Colonel Samantha Carter co-leader of SG-1." She smiled.

"I am the other co-leader, Colonel Cameron Mitchell." the other Colonel said.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, the foremost expert on the Ancients." Daniel said.

" My name is Teal'c, I am a member of the Jaffa, and was formerly first Prime of Apophis." Teal'c said.

"I am Vala Mal Doran, the newest edition of SG-1." Vala said as she gave a flirty look to Luke.

"He's taken, Ms. Mal Doran." Mara smiled as she kissed Luke.

"Oh, what a pity, he's a cute one." Vala said with a dreamy look.

"Cut it out, Vala, we're on a mission, remember?" Daniel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't a girl have fun?" Vala sighed.

Daniel sighed in exasperation. The rest of the team chuckled.

"But, why are you all here, in Middle Earth?" Mara asked.

"The galaxy is at war. We came to help." Carter explained.

"What galaxy?" Luke asked in surprise.

"The Milky Way and yours." Carter explained.

"Our nephew has really done it, Skywalker." Mara whispered to Luke.

Luke just nodded. He knew full well that the state of things was well out of his control now. How did he let Jacen slide down this path? And, to think he took advice from his nephew just a few months ago! He was beginning to see parallels with what was going on now and with what had happened nearly forty years ago during the Galactic Civil War. He took a deep breath, what he was about to say would change the Galaxy in drastic ways.

"I propose an alliance. This alliance will have nothing to do with the Galactic Alliance." he finished as he saw Leia's eyebrow arch.

"Luke, you can't do this! I am the Chief of State!" she whispered.

Carter raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "We had heard your son, Jacen was the Chief of State." she said.

Luke, Mara, Jaina, and Leia all grew deathly pale at this. "That explains the stormtroopers!" they all said in unison.

"What stormtroopers?" Carter asked.

"Shortly before you made your entrance, we were ambushed by stormtroopers." Luke explained.

"Which I did not have any knowledge of, or authorize their actions." Leia finished.

Carter nodded. This was very grave news.

"Earth will join you and your allies in this fight!" She said as the rest of SG-1 nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we move on, before we are ambushed again, Luke Skywalker." Teal'c said.

Luke nodded.

"I believe you are right, Teal'c. We had better make for the Lonelands." Luke said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Into the Wild

So, that very night, SG-1 and the Fellowship left Bree and started their journey to the Lonelands. The members of SG-1 were provided horses from the stables at Bree. Knowing that they would be running into trouble, SG-1 had brought along extra ammo and P-90's, which they provided to the non-Jedi members of the Fellowship. After being taught how to use the P-90's the Fellowship clipped them to their vests.

"Hey Teal'c, what's that thing you have holstered to your thigh?" Mara Jade asked the Jaffa.

"It is a Zat-gun, Mara Jade Skywalker." Teal'c said.

"A Zat-gun, you say? What does it do?" Mara asked in interest as Jaina, Leia, and Luke came over to see.

Teal'c unstrapped the gun from its holster, pressed the trigger to activate the gun, and fired one shot. It looked quite like a beam from a stun weapon.

"Can that thing kill?" Leia asked.

Overhearing the conversation, Sam Carter came over.

"One shot stuns, two shots kills, and three shots eliminates." She explained.

Mara arched an eyebrow. "When you say 'eliminate'..., " she paused for clarification.

"Here, I'll show you," Sam smiled as she took her zat-gun and fired three shots at a twig. After the third shot, the twig simply disappeared.

"Whoa, does that work on humans and aliens too?" Jaina asked in amazement.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered.

Luke took a step back. Killing was one thing, but eliminating a body entirely? He wasn't sure they were ready for this kind of technology.

"Jaina, Mara, Leia, can I have a word with you, in private please?" he said as he walked over to a nearby grove of trees.

The three followed him over to the grove with questioning looks. Luke leaned against the tree for a moment to gain his composure.

"What is it, Luke?" Leia asked in concern

Luke took a deep breath. "We are not accepting that technology. We are Jedi." he said.

"Whatever you say, Skywalker." Mara said bitterly, she really wanted one of those guns.

"We'll discuss this later, Mara, now we need to move, before we are seen." Luke whispered.

Mara nodded as they walked back to the company and mounted their horses. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Mara came over.

"Mara Jade, do you wish to have a zat-gun?" he inquired.

Mara sighed audibly as she looked at Luke. "I am sorry, Teal'c, I cannot accept a zat-gun." she finally said.

"Indeed?" Teal'c said in bewilderment.

Mara nodded. "Indeed." she said with regret.

And, with that the company begun their journey to the Lone Lands. As a precaution, they avoided the roads and took to the wild instead. Luke was in the lead followed by Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell.

"Master Skywalker, how far is it to the Lone Lands?" Carter asked.

Luke stroked his chin in thought. "I would say about a fortnight, if we don't run into any trouble." he said.

Carter nodded. "Fourteen days, I just hope the War is going in our favor, Master Skywalker." she said as she looked around nervously.

Luke closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on the Force. There was no immediate danger around, but the threat of war was surrounding them, He was worried too. What if they were too late?

"Don't worry, the Force is strong in my family. Middle Earth will not fall, as long as we still draw breath." he said.

"If what you say is true, then we should be really worried. Didn't you say Jacen was your nephew?" Carter inquired.

Luke nodded. "Yes, I did. But, my son, Ben. is just as strong. His future self has made several appearances to us." Luke explained.

Carter gasped. "He can time travel?" she asked with wide eyes.

Luke just nodded as if they were talking about the weather.

"Jacen taught me actually." Older Ben said.

This time Vala gasped. "You're a cute one," She said with a flirtatious look.

"I'm married." Older Ben said with a grin as he saw his parents' surprised looks.

Leia had a tear sliding down her cheek. "Our little Ben has grown up!" she laughed.

NOTE: This is where I discontinued the series, and began a rewrite, "Stargate: Legacy". You can find it among my stories.


End file.
